


A Little Convincing

by WatercolorSunrise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, MC knows how to get what she wants, POV Second Person, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorSunrise/pseuds/WatercolorSunrise
Summary: Saeran low-key wants to go trick-or-treating, but he has a reputation to uphold, damnit! MC decides he might just need a little bit of convincing.





	A Little Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a Halloween themed prompt challenge thingy on Tumblr for the prompt "I'm too old to go trick-or-treating."
> 
> Happy Halloween!

You sit in the middle of Saeyoung's living room floor surrounded by bolts of fabric, scissors, pins, pattern pieces, buttons, zippers, and other sewing notions. 

The steady hum and drumming of the sewing machine fills the room as Saeyoung sews the next seam in his giant pumpkin costume. 

"Do you think you'll be able to convince Saeran to go with us?" Saeyoung asks doubtfully. 

You giggle, "It's literally free candy, that's like his favorite thing." 

He chuckles, "True, It's just hard for me to picture my brother agreeing to wear a costume and walk around with a bunch of little kids." 

"I have my ways." You say slyly, cutting into a section of black felt for Saeyoung's pumpkin's eyes. 

\---

A couple of seams in Saeyoung's costume and a fully formed pumpkin grin later and your boyfriend returns home from his therapy session. 

"In here babe!" You call out to him, knowing that he'll come looking for you immediately. 

When he walks into the living room he finds it in a completely different state then he left it, not to mention the fact he has _ just _ finished cleaning it yesterday. 

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Saeran asks as he takes in the scene currently plaguing their living room.

"Making Halloween costumes!" You and Saeyoung manage to say in unison. 

"Don't do that, it's creepy." He responds, taking a seat on the couch next to you where you are currently flipping through a book of costume ideas.

“Tis the season!” Exclaims Saeyoung, unlocking the presser foot on the sewing machine and pulling out the next section of his masterpiece, sniping the threads. 

“What do you need a costume for anyway? Halloween’s a kid’s holiday.” Saeran asks, looking a little appalled at his brother’s monstrosity, _ at least its not another fairy costume _he thinks.

“Trick-or-treating!” You say excitedly, bouncing in your seat a bit. Your boyfriend eyes you skeptically. ”Will you come with us?” 

His eyes go wide for a second, before he looks to the side, a telltale sign of shyness from him.** “I’m too old to go trick-or-treating,” **he says slowly. 

“Says who?” you retort, already prepared for this argument from him. “You’ve never been trick or treating right?”

He shakes his head in confirmation of your suspicion. 

“Then let’s go!” You beg, ruffling his curls playfully. “If anyone tells you you’re too old, I’ll fight them.

He and Saeyoung both laugh at that one. 

You stick your tongue out at the brothers “You laugh now but when I lay some punk out on the street, you’ll be impressed.” 

“I’d pay to see you fight someone,” Saeyoung says through another spout of laughter. 

“You don't have to worry about fighting anyone, cuz I’m not going,” Saeran says firmly, you can almost hear the hesitation in his tone.

You pout for a second, before turning your attention back to the catalog of costumes on your lap, a bit dejected. _ Well, _ you think _ I’m still going, even if he doesn't want too. _

Saeran tries to act like he doesn't notice how upset you are and scroll through his phone but it’s so hard to ignore you. He didn't mean to disappoint you. He’s just not sure how he feels about doing something so embarrassing_. _

“I-I can help pick a costume for you if you want?” He tries, directing his attention to the book. 

And that's when an idea hits you.“Okay” you simply say. 

You know you are quickly approaching the section of vampire costumes. You’re willing to bet, your boyfriend - being the <strike>former</strike> edgelord that he is - may appreciate something in that section, particularly, the ones_ you might_ wear. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see his own eyes settle on a section featuring “The Modern Vampire”. The costumes are a cross between your classic vampire, and what one might wear to a gothic rave. Oh, yea this will work just fine. You sit back and wait. 

“What about this.” He taps the page. The outfit he points to is sexy but tasteful, and it has a lot of belts. Definitely his style. 

“Hmm maybe…” you say acting less interested than you are. “These are all matching outfits though see?” You say pointing out its counterpart on the other page. “It would be a shame not to have the pair.”

“I guess.” is all he says as he looks longingly at the costume he knows you’d look gorgeous in, you’re always gorgeous of course but that costume, he can almost see it on you and it would look so perfect.

“You’d look great in that too…” You say, sadly. “Oh well, maybe I’ll just be a pumpkin with Saeyoung.”

His eyes widen at that. “No! Don’t do that.” _ Shit, what am I saying, _he thinks. 

“Mmm?” you prompt.

“I’ll do it,” He starts, fists gripped at his sides - bolstering his resolve, “I’ll go trick or treating with you.” 

“Really?!” You ask excitedly and then let out a high pitch shriek when he nods yes. “This is gonna be so much fun, we’re gonna get so much candy!”

_Candy? _ He thinks. _Of course_, how could he have forgotten? He was so focused on the embarrassing costumes he forgot the best part! Well, that may not be the _best part _in this case... but a huge plus! A smile spreads across his face - He gets to see you all dolled up, and get free candy? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
